


Coffee, Binaries and Crying Sunshine

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Days, Coffee Shops, Crying, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hinata Shouyou, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: 'Who knew it was possible for the sun to cry?'was all Kageyama could think before he took it upon himself to approach his favorite regular, sobbing his eyes out in the booth.-Hinata Shouyou visits the cafe Kageyama Tobio works at on a daily basis. Usually, the smiling face is a brief respite from Kageyama's dreary day.But even the sun has to deal with clouds.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Coffee, Binaries and Crying Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longneckmfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longneckmfer/gifts).



Kageyama wouldn't go so far as to say that Hinata Shouyou was the only thing that kept him coming back to his job. That Hinata Shouyou was the only reason he still put up with the over-complicated orders that people would spout out on a daily basis. That Hinata Shouyou was the only light in his normally boring, gray life.

He would never, ever say it. But sometimes, he would think it.

And yet, today, that light seemed far, far dimmer than the norm, from the moment the orange hair was seen entering the shop.

"Hi," said the normally jumpy boy, his eyes downcast.

It was such a shock that it took Kageyama moment before he could choke out, "What can I get you?"

Hinata gave his usual, uncomplicated, simple order of a mocha latte. No additions, no subtractions, no 'extra' this or 'light' that. He took it as Kageyama gave it, and Kageyama was always grateful for that - but for today, and only today, he couldn't find it in himself to praise the lord as he normally did for this boy's mere existence... Simply because of the dull look in those normally bright eyes.

Kageyama was silent as he made the order as requested, and then handed over the change and drink. He watched, concerned - maybe not for any good reason - as Hinata went to his normal booth near a window.

And then Hinata buried his head into his arms on the table, and Kageyama watched with horror as his shoulders began shaking with violent sobs.

 _'Who knew it was possible for the sun to cry?'_ was all Kageyama could think before he took it upon himself to approach his favorite regular, sobbing his eyes out in the booth. The cafe was all but empty - things would be fine if he took a break to check on Hinata.

"Are you alright, sir?" he asked gently.

And then Hinata lifted his eyes, his eyes narrowed into a venomous glare, yet the effect was ruined with the glisten of tears. "I'm not a _sir_ ," Hinata spat.

"Ah... Sorry," Kageyama said slowly. He had always assumed, but he supposed that was what he got for doing such a thing. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"I'm not a ma'am either," Hinata said, voice cracking this time. "I'm not a boy or a girl, okay?"

A brief pause. A silence.

"Are you alright... Captain?" Kageyama asked. "Sorry, I don't know the gender-neutral term..."

Hinata blinked. He - no, they, Kageyama reminded himself - stared up at Kageyama, an unreadable expression on their face.

And then, they grinned, and though they tried to hold them in, giggles began spilling from their lips. Kageyama felt himself relax and let out a sigh. That was far better of a sight than the one he'd seen before.

"You know what?" Hinata said, grinning up at Kageyama. "I don't know it either! But I sure like 'captain', so why don't you stick with that?"

"Whatever you say, captain. Are you okay, though? Why were you crying?"

Hinata paused, their face falling once more, and they turned their gaze to the latte on the table. "I'm on the boys' volleyball team," they said softly, "at my college. And normally that's fine, I don't usually have issues with that, but... Some days, it's so hard for me to be associated with them. Everyone sees me as a guy because of that, and when I tell them otherwise, they just start needling me, they start being like, 'But you have a dick, right?' or 'Then why are you on the boys' team?' Well, bitch, maybe it's because there's no co-ed team!"

Kageyama was shocked by the curse word falling so casually from the sunshine-incarnate's lips that he took a minute to respond, "Can't you make a co-ed team? I'm sure there are others at your school who have dysphoria more often than you, or worse than you, who can't join the boys' or girls' team because of it. Maybe you making one would be a good idea."

Hinata paused. They considered that. And then, once more, they turned with a blinding grin towards Kageyama. "That's an AWESOME idea!" they shouted. "Why didn't I think of that?" With a mouth moving a mile a minute, they whipped out their phone, babbling about a few people they already knew they could invite to the team as they shot off a few texts.

Kageyama sighed softly, a relieved smile tugging at his own lips as he saw the sunshine return from the clouds.

Then, after a moment, he added, "By the way, whoever the 'bitch' is that's asking you about a dick, you should kick them in the shin. That's a weirdly personal question and there's a special place in hell reserved for them."

Hinata let out a laugh at that. "I'll definitely keep that in mind. Thanks." They turned their head up, and smiled, a blindingly bright smile that took Kageyama's breath away more than usual.

"...No problem."


End file.
